Palil Stonewall
General Height: 5'9" Age: 22 Build: Described as squat, with a bulky frame. Although very athletic, he has been likened with a young Kodo due to his musculature and lack of apparent grace. Appearance: Short brown hair and eyes, many have inquired if he was twice his age, but has been told he has a youthful face by others. This has often met with befuddlement. He has a small scar on his lip, which he attributes to battle. Yet the rumor is he got it from a dog while he was a child, he fervently denies it. Personality: He has been described as dense due to his absent-mindedness. However the opposite is true, he is very pensive. Unfortunately, he often looses touch with reality, drifting from one thought to another. He is often indecisive, mostly because the matter at hand often has low priority in his mind, which often cause problems if he to resolve a group decisions. Fortunately, these problems only occur if he feels safe, often in a pub. Yet, once he steps into the wilderness that is Azeroth or Outland, he becomes very focused, with a set plan of action. He is very capable on his own, but he would often rather be with a group. Being recognized as potential leader by his guild leaders, he is often put on lead. He is proud of his heritage and history, yet remains humble to all he meets. Although strong-willed in battle, he often seeks the approval of others. = Abilities = Like most Paladins, Palil has very adept control of the Light. He is renowned for his healing abilities, as he used to rarely show his offensive capabilities, causing others to believe that he can't protect himself well. Palil purposefully fostered this idea, believing that it is easier to make friends as a healer than a killer, when the only persistent threat was hostile Horde. The reality is he is a very formidable fighter, defeating foes much stronger and more experienced as he is, wielding the Light with conviction. After the opening of the Dark Portal, Palil became much more open about his skills, mostly due to inherent risks of Outland. He has been known to defeat scores of undead and demons and return completely unscathed. Palil is one of the few Paladins to complete all three paths of the Silver Hand: Faith, Tenacity, and most recently, Compassion. = Biography = Born in Lordaeron to a former marine of Kul Tiras and a nurse, Palil and his older brother, Rearden, were raised with the hopes of not fighting in war. His father, Readen the Elder, who served under the likes of Admiral Proudmoore, and King Teranas Menethil II, fought in the First and Second Wars. Tired of hatred and slaughter, he retired shortly thereafter, marrying his wife, and settled to raise his sons. Palil and his brother thrived at the Kingdom. As they both reveled in his father's stories, Palil and his brother were groomed to be scholars or statesmen.. But their father's devotion to country by sword could not be culled from his sons' hearts. At age 17, Rearden the younger joined Lordaeron's forces to fight the Horde. Distraught with fear for his sibling, Palil turned to the Light for guidance. His mother, a devout worshipper of the Light, assisted his study and taught him how to connect with the Light to heal others as she does. His father objected, only because Palil's strength would be wasted by only focusing on study, asking to train with a sword to become truely balanced in both mind and body, as the Church preaches. Rearden petitioned the Knights of the Silver Hand, even Uther himself, to take Palil in, argueing that Palil was a perfect candidate for their efforts. Uther accepted, eager to bolster the ranks with worthy charges to become a Paladin. Honored by the acceptance, Palil trained furiously, convinced the quicker he complete his training, the faster he could come to the aid of his beloved brother. His zeal earn him the privilige to train among the best Paladins Uther and Arthas themselves. However, Palil was often at odds with Arthas. Even though Palil looked up to him as his hero, Arthas felt contempt towards Palil's ethic and his constant willingness to learn. He even discreetly tried to discourage with suggestiion , but Palil refused to be disheartened, willfully denying that his hero would be so petty. Yet Arthas' actions were picked up by Palil's father, going to Uther himself to inquire Arthas' intentions, which Uther merely placed as healthy rivalry between a prince and his future subordinants. During the rise of the Scourge, Palil was told to stay behind and continue to train as Uther and Arthas left to investigate. Being told he was too young and inexperianced, Palil worked harder than ever to try to become worthy in Arthas' eyes. Many months passed, and as Arthas descended into madness, Palil continued to grow. When Arthas returned, Palil hoped to challenge Arthas in a friendly duel in celebration of Lordaeron's finest. When he and others discovered that Arthas murdered the king, Palil, horrified and in disbelief of his hero's actions, ran. Rearden quickly had his beleaguered family and possessions teleported by one of old magus ally to an area already planned for any dire occurrence, Westfall. Guilt consumed Palil. If only he was stronger, weilded the Light like Arthas, he could have prevented this madness. His brother could be home, safe. Palil was in disarray, lost in sorrow and misplaced remorse. When news of the Order's darkest hour, the murder of Uther the Lightbringer, had reached his home, Palil's despondence evaporated. It was no longer about himself. Injustice was done. Palil left his home making his intentions clear, determined to right his heroes wrongs. His mother quickly objected, but his father consented. On one condition, victory against him in combat. Palil refused to be denied, and accepted the challenge. Rearden, with years of battle behind him, mercilessly incapacatated his own son, striking the back of Palil's head with the hilt of a dull dagger. Awaking the next day, Rearden made his point clear, "If you can't beat an old drunk like me, how could you possibly stand against the Prince?" From that day forward, Palil swore to bring justice to Arthas, and avenge his land and mentor. He continued to train and learn the ways of the Light under Brother Samuel at Northshire Abbey. Eventually, Brother Samuel ran out of errands to run and techniques to master. He sent Palil to Stormwind, to begin the long journey as a servant of the Alliance. Palil earned distinction for his honor and mercy, even earning respect from the Horde. His guilt crept back, and Palil resolved to stay his weapon until he mastered the Light. He only attacked in self defense, and preferred to heal comrades rather than participating the the glory of combat. He traveled all across Azeroth, Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor alike, tempering body and soul. After a time, he sensed an evil presence stirring. He had a vision of green fire, with grand monster with a black army flowing beneath him. Fearing the worst, he went into isolation in the Shimmering Flats, fasting, honing his skills with the blade and Light, with only the heat of the unforgiving sun and the cold and callous stars as company. When he returned his fears were realized beyond what he imagined: Doom Lord Kazzak had opened the Dark Portal, unleashing the Burning Legion's fury seiging Alliance and Horde alike. Palil reflected, no more could he merely react when those he loves are under attack. He must be protect them, become their shield in dark times. And so, Palil, like so many others, quickly joined the fight against the Legion once more in the sundered realm of Outlands. He found the source of his Holy power, the Naaru in their city, Shattrath. With their knowledge, he grew to become a exceptional Paladin. He befriended the Draenei of the Aldor, and swiftly became exalted with the Shat'ar, the protectors of the Naaru. Palil endurance grew, standing tall some of of the most powerful beings of Outlands and the armies of the Illidari alike. His desire to do battle grew, and his guilt returned, concerned for what these feelings might lead. He solaced himself with the notion that he fought for the Light and the safety of his family. His services lead him to the aid of the Bronze Dragonflight at the Caverns of Time, eventually becoming worthy to protect the Battle of Mount Hyjal and it's timeline. There he fought besides the armies of the Alliance and Horde against the Legions of the Eredar, Archimonde, all the while his younger self trained back the forests of Northshire. After Illidan's defeat and the occupation of Karabor, Palil quickly took a rare opportunity to relax, lounging at the infamous World's End Tavern. There he heard a familiar voice. His brother, unheard from in years, sat in the table behind him. Overjoyed, Palil ordered a round so he could catch up with a found friend. While serving with a Lordaeron garrison, Rearden was attacked by a Sourge force at what is now the Eastern Plaguelands. Outnumbered and terrified, Rearden was bitten by an infected ghoul. Desperate and lost, he ran further north, with the undead just out of sight. He was found by the Blood Elves, who at the time were still sympathetic to the Alliance, who rushed him to Silvermoon. There, the plague was purged from his body. However, the bite wound on his right hand, would never be fully healed. He could not fight with a weapon for the rest of his life. With the knowlege passed on from his mother, he became a Priest. Palil was estatic, he urged Rearden to come home and see his greif-stricken parents. There Rearden became solemn. When Lordaeron was lost, he swore himself to the cause of the Blood Elves, just like Palil did at Stormwind. And when the Horde accepted the people of Silvermoon, so was Rearden. He commited treason, and so he could never come home. Heartbroken, Palil requested that Rearden would write two letters: one for his mother to say he is alive and well, and one to his father, explaining everything that transpired in his sons' absence. His brother oblidged, spending time with Palil as brothers, despite their factional differences. This time of fraternal peace was not permanent, as Kael'thas returned, and the Blood Elves' torture of the naruu and their use of demonic magic became known to all. Incensed, Palil confronted his kin, demanding to know if Rearden had witheld any knowlege of this heresy against the Light. Rearden conceded, cited that the actions were just for the survival of his newfound home. Palil charged that not only had his own kin abandoned his people, but betrayed his faith as well. Rearden refused to repent, stating that the Light is a tool for the furtherance of the weilder. That was the Elves' reasoning, their logic. Palil knew the battle was lost. So he stood and hugged is kindred for the last time. He entered the tavern as a brother, and left as an adversary. Palil quickly came to the aid of the Shattered Sun, in an effort to retake the Sunwell and prevent Kael'thas' mad attempt to summon the demon-lord Kil'Jaeden. Afterwards, the Draenei prophet Velen and the naruu superior A'dal cleansed the Sunwell of it's demonic taint and declared that the Blood Elves are redeemed, absolved of their transgressions. Palil honored this declaration with much reluctance. This was a grave injustice, the Blood Elves' actions almost cost the enslavement of his home, all to be wiped away as if it was dust. He saw how part of himself desired vengeance, and sought to calm his vexation, meditating among the naruu's presence. Eventually, Palil learned to let go, his spiritual superiors, whom much older and wiser that Palil could ever hope be, gently guiding him towards inner solace. Palil never found full remittance, but he allowed himself to move beyond the past. He returned to Stormwind, learning of Arthas' fate. He had become a champion of the Scourge, eventually becoming the Lich-King. Palil's ambition was renewed, and the trespass that had been commited could finally be laid down to rest. When the Lich-King sent his blight to Stormwind, Palil swift came to aid, repelling the Scourge off of the harbor. Varian Wyrnn, King of Stormwind, whom had recently reclaimed his throne, dedicated the Alliance to conquer the Lich-King at his own territory, the unforging expanses of Northrend. Shortly thereafter, Death Knights began to gather at the gates of Stormwind. Expecting a second offensive, Palil prepared to eradicate the vermin. Much to his suprise, they came bearing a message of peace, stating that they too desire to destroy the Lich-King, whom enslaved and betrayed them. King Wrynn welcomed them, declaringt hat the Alliance shall treat them as brothers. Apprehensive at first, Palil began to hope, if these Death Knights can be redeemed, maybe Arthas can as well. Boarding one of the first boats, Palil set off to fulfill his lordship's edict. Palil eventually met the new Ashbringer, Tirion Fordring, and the reformed Paladin order, the Argent Crusade, becoming exalted amoung their ranks. He assisted both the Crusade and the Alliance as they pressed on. As Palil resupplied at Fordragon Hold, the betrayal at the Angrathar. Bolvar Fordragon, steward of Stormwind and surrogate leader of the Alliance, was murdered by a Forsaken trap. After the Red Dragonflight ended the chaos the ensued afterwards, Palil was give the grave duty of returning Bolvar's shield to Wrynn. Heartbroken of a beloved collegue's demise at the hands of the traitorous Horde, Wrynn declared open war against the Horde. Despite his conscience's pleading, Palil proudly charged with his comrades to retake the capital of Lodaeron, in the midst of a Forsaken coup. At the final hour, when Wrynn's forces squared off against the Warchief Thrall, whom had come to restore order within the Horde stronghold, victory seemed assured. Jaina's interference and teleportation back to Stormwind allowed Palil to review his rash actions. This is what the Lich-King wanted, for the warring factions to be at eachother's throats so he can destroy them both. But the Horde had gone to far, and if the Alliance had to fight a two-front war for it's survival, so be it. Palil now makes his home at Dalaran, where tensions are on a razor's edge in the declared neutral zone. Palil can be found at Heroes' Welcome, planning on how next to weaken the Lich-King and his droves, always keeping an eye on any Horde who dares to get in his way.